This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The BUSM Center for Biomedical Mass Spectrometry website (www.bumc.bu.edu/bucbm) links those of the MS Resource, the Cardiovascular Proteomics Center and the Shared Instrumentation Laboratory. The Boston University School of Medicine Mass Spectrometry Resource website (www.bumc.bu.edu/msr) remains a very useful point of contact with the community and is used to disseminate information about our projects. Information useful for present and potential collaborators, as well as educational material and meeting/seminar notices and lists of Resource publications and presentations are posted, updated and revised as necessary. A section of the website is devoted to the Boston University Data Analysis (B.U.D.A.) program that we are developing for handling data analysis and interpretation of the highly complex FTMS data. The website covers some of the relevant parts of the amyloid project with the list of transthyretin variants and the list of references wherein these genetic mutations are reported. The site also lists the current group members, addresses and contact information for alumni, and provides information on some of the research projects that have already been reported to the community. Material related to our graduate-level course "Mass Spectrometry, Proteomics, and Functional Genomics" is also posted. Links to other relevant sites are provided. The web site is regularly updated with the latest findings related to the MSR technical research and development projects and collaborative projects.